Blind Devotion
by PrincessKittyKatz
Summary: Daichi and Suga are in love. But Suga's going blind, and it's permanent.


A/N: YO! So my friend roped me into writing this (blackxxcherry) she has one on Hinata and Kageyama /read with caution your heart and soul is at risk.

So this is more or less based on a video called "Blind Devotion". And the pairing is Daichi and Suga. What else can I say?

~0(*O*)0~

Daichi and Suga are in love. It was obvious, from their first date to their wedding, that they were the perfect couple; bound to last eternity and beyond.

Dachi wasn't an early riser - all of Karasuno knew that. The only person he would tolerate waking him up was Suga, even if it meant heart attacks in the morning caused by a pillow in his face or a tickling session.

Well, Suga always says it's because he snores too loud for him to sleep.

Not that he minded waking up to a literal angel every morning. (It goes both ways.)

Every morning, as long as Suga has enough time and ingredients, he would make Daichi's favorite meal - Eggs with everything, he calls it. It says it in the name - eggs with anything and everything he could land his hands on, all mixed together. If Suga lived by himself, the very idea of such a meal would land him on the floor in a case of giggles, but, you know the saying. Anything for his beloved. So he would chop, dice, and slice his way through the morning, and it would be worth the radiating smile it brings to Daichi's face.

Suga is always the one who does laundry. His mother taught him that appearance is important, and Daichi going to work with a crisp, white, shirt would show everyone that he's loved; that he's got someone at home to take care of him. Also, when Daichi did the laundry that one time, the whites were turned tye-dyed mysteriously, almost magically you could say. Needless to point out Suga did all the laundry afterwards. Not that it meant Daichi didn't want to help, after all, he always offers to do it next time, but Suga always stops him.

Both of them still love volleyball, but it was more of a hobby now that they've grown up, and started living together. They both had jobs - neither one wanted to be a stay at home dad. (At least, not for the moment). They would bid each other farewell in the front of their door, smiling before coming together in a gentle kiss, his hands running through those silver locks, and whisper "I love you", softly. Suga would smile, say the same, and leave with a wave. Daichi would always stay where he is, watching the person he fell for disappear from sight before daring to move.

Work was important for both of them - time to themselves, time they enjoyed, and the best part was returning to each other after a tiring shift.

But something wasn't right that day. As Suga crossed the road, his eyes were suddenly blurry, and black spots danced in his vision, leaving him stumbling in the middle, unseeing, panicking. He reached the other side safety, but his eyesight was getting worse. He could barely make out his hand in front of his face.

Suga had run to the nearest clinic, and had an eye exam to find out what was wrong.

He didn't expect it to be minor.

It wasn't. But it was worse than he had ever imagined.

He had FCED, Fuchs' corneal endothelial dystrophy. A word he could barely pronounce, a rare disease that causes the patient to lose sight. Permanently.

Suga was going blind.

How could he tell Daichi? How could he tell the person he loved that he was going blind? Thoughts were running rampant in his head, putting Suga in an anxious stupor he couldn't break out of.

"Hey, Suga?" A voice shocked him - enough to make him jump, which caused a chuckle in return. "Welcome home! I got home early, so I -"

"Daichi," Suga doesn't interrupt Daichi often. But right now he wasn't in the right mindstate to deal with anything else than the turmoil inside.

"Suga?" Daichi's eyebrows furrowed a little, slightly concerned. His partner's tone was off, somehow. "You okay?

Suga squinted. "I-I… I think I'm going to bed." He mumbled, shuffling past Daichi in small, unsure steps.

He didn't even notice the dinner and the candles prepared on the dining room table.

Suga sat on his bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in, huddling like somehow the thin sheets would bring him into reality, and this would all be a dream. He wouldn't be able to wake Daichi up with tackles and kisses. He wouldn't be able to make his Eggs with Everything. His laundry wouldn't be crisp, clean whites - that Daichi would wear proudly to work because it meant that he had someone who loved him. _He wouldn't be able to play volleyball with Daichi anymore. _

Just the thought sent shivers of dread down his spine. Unwillingly, tears began to run down his face, and he fell asleep quickly, wanting to escape in any way.

The next morning, Suga woke up, but only saw a blurry film of the ceiling, with bits and chunks missing. Hands fumbling, he sat on the edge, staring into nowhere, minutely trembling. _What's going to happen now? I can't see anymore. It's getting worse by the hour. I can't wake Daichi up in fear of accidentally poking his eye or hurting him in some way. I can't.. I can't… _The onslaught kept coming to Suga in waves, drowning him slowly.

Daichi had woken up to the slight shifting on the bed, and seeing his love lost in thought, _he_ wanted to be the one to scare him in the morning, for once.

"Wake up!" He jumped onto the back of Suga, hands gripping his shoulders and playfully shaking back and forth. Suga's hand pushed him back. That was when Daichi noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Stop! Don't _do_ that!" The silver haired boy had spun around, eyes flickering from one blurred shape to the next. He kept trying to forget, to _forget_ about it for one second try to think straight - but how do you forget something that's permanently on your vision?

"You okay?" Daichi asked, voice tentative and warm. He came closer.

"No..no. Daichi. Just..leave me alone." His voice came in short gasps. Suga can't focus. Delaying the truth just makes it hurt more.

Not seeing Daichi's face just made it worse.

What was he supposed to tell him?

When Suga tried to make his silly Eggs with Everything, the chops had been uneven. There were eggshells in the egg. He dropped so many things.

And Daichi had tried to help him. Help him by taking Suga's hands in his and asking what's wrong - even apologizing for the morning, as if that was what caused this. Even if Suga couldn't see the worry on his face, he could hear it in his voice.

When Suga tried doing the laundry, his eyes failed him and couldn't make out the whites and non-whites. The people at work would think that Suga stopped caring about him. His hands clutched the fabric tightly, knuckles as white as the sheet itself. He had thrown it on the floor and punched the wall, knees weak and body sliding to the floor. Suga broke down, rubbing the running tears out of his unseeing eyes. His voice was near a scream; a silent one.

He didn't know that Daichi was just around the door, nails digging into his palms and face twisted into a pained frown, his teeth harshly biting on his lip, because he couldn't do _anything_ to help Suga. That was the last straw - seeing Suga' breakdown was painful, almost physically so.

So he confronted Suga as he was leaving for work.

Suga's eyes were still puffy. He didn't want to talk to Daichi. He didn't want to explain anything. He wanted to go to work, and breathe, and be _alone_.

But Daichi wouldn't let him.

So Suga broke. Suga told him about FCED, about him going blind. About how he almost can't see his hand anymore.

Daichi had accepted this and embraced Suga, hands wrapping around his waist and chin resting on his head. He felt a wetness on his shirt, and he didn't comment on it, instead, opting to hold him tighter.

Suga had cried himself to sleep with Daichi that night, the stress of everything lifting off his shoulders and dropping him into a heap of exhaustion. However, he couldn't help but feel like he was becoming Daichi's patient, not his partner.

He fell asleep to the thought of '_he'd be happier with someone else"_.

But.

Daichi knew from the first day they met to the day they die that he will love Suga. Forever and always.

Unconditionally.

Endlessly.

Patiently.

So he loved without bounds. In the morning he would watch as Suga got up and dressed himself. He would walk with him to the kitchen, gently moving the ingredients around so he wouldn't have to search for them, since Suga insisted on cooking himself. Suga, over time, even figured out how to do the laundry. Every day, when Suga went to work, Daichi would bid him goodbye, and follow. Thinking of Suga walking through the downtown traffic would send steel-tipped arrows of worry through his heart. So he followed. Without the Suga knowing, he would guide him gently through the streets, giving up his seat to a stranger so he didn't have to move, making sure that Suga took all his bags with him, and maneuvering people out of the way.

Suga would never know all the things Daichi did for him.

And that was fine.

Because that's what love is, right? More than just a feeling - it was an action.

And they loved each other. As long as they had that, nothing could stand in their way.


End file.
